Patricia
Patricia Laura Halliwell was born May 30, 2008 (Gemini) a fraternal triplet to Prudence Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau following older sisters Cassandra and Brianna. Patricia is eight minutes younger than Cassandra and six minutes younger than Brianna making her the youngest of the family. Patricia is sarcastic and sweet, often playing the mediator between her sisters. Patricia is the odd one out of her family as she is disspassionate towards fighting demons and embraces more of her whitelighter side than that of her sisters. She is furthur ostracized as she is the only one of her sisters to inherit her fathers looks and demeanour while her sisters resemble Prue both looks and personality, in both of her extremes, she did however inherit her mothers blue eyes like her sisters. Patricia is a quarter witch, a quarter cupid, and half ghost, her powers consist of premonitions, levitation, orbing, plasma balls and limited telepathy. History Early Life (Season 10) Patricia is a fun and quirky nine year old when she is introduced in Season 10. She gets along best with her older sister Brianna and often finds herself in trouble because of it. Sometimes this irritates her but mostly she is unconcerned. Patricia is the first to admit that she agrees with the sisters when they want to bind their childrens powers. When she takes Phoebe's hand she is struck with a vivid premonition of each of her cousins being taken by Nalmus. She bursts into tears as her aunt Phoebe comforts her. When subjected to stress Patricia doesn't react well and is not good under pressure. After Brianna is taken she becomes increasingly quiet, as she misses and is greatly concerned for her best friend and sister. Patricia is the eighth child to be abducted along with her sister, Cassandra, and cousin Jr. She is infected with the symptoms of a Tengu, sprouting wings and growing an elongated nose that resembled a beak. Patricia attacked the Charmed Ones from the air. After the Tengu powers were removed from her body, she returned home with her sisters who are greeted briefly by their deceased father, before he leaves them alone, seemingly orphaned. When the manor is attacked Patricia is in the attic, she grabs ahold of Grace and the Book of Shadows in an effort to protect them. Brianna and Phoenix appeared to help fend off the demons and it is assumed that when Brianna and/ or Phoenix were injured, Patricia left her safe place by the book to help her family members, and was also injured. When the rest of the family arrives Wyatt heals her injuries but she is distraught to learn that Brianna didn't make it. The death of her sister is very difficult. Patricia is noted to have asked Prue if they could still celebrate Brianna's birthday, along with their own every year, but that she wanted vanilla cake instead of Brianna's preference of chocolate. When Brianna is revived by Grace, Patricia is extremely relieved. 'Early Adulthood (Season 11) ' At the beginning of Season 11, it is revealed that Patricia is in love with her best friend Drew Davis although because of her inability to admit this to him, he recently became involved with a new girl he claims to love named Liz. Patricia is in her first year of University, studying in the field of Religion and Culture after completing her final year at Magic School a year before. Patricia works at Pandora's Box as a part time job to help put herself through school. When the Charmed Ones and their respective husbands are cursed asleep, Patricia takes on the added responsibility of looking after her mothers charges. In several instances she finds herself unprepared to protect her charges and only narrowly avoids being injured. This causes tension between her and sister Cassandra who feels she is being careless due to her lack of active powers. Patricia is the second cousin to participate in a challenge against Alistairs Coven. In the challenge, Patricia is saddled on a horse and is expected to race Morgan. Patricia chooses a palimeno mare and is told their are three parts to this challenge; the sky, the ground, and the obstacle course. Patricia is confused but there is no time to ask questions as the flag is waved and the two horses take off out of the gate. The track suddenly drops off and Patricia is forced to pull back on the reins narrowly avoiding falling over the edge, it is at this point that Morgan passes her, taking to the air, that it is revealed that the horses are actually Pegasus. With a squeeze, Patricia and her Pegasus once again take off, this time in flight. She quickly realizes that the saddles were positioned to stay low and resist the wind. Positioning herself on the inside, and following the track marked by large red hoops, Patricia finally managed to catch up. Morgan caught sight of Patricia's gain and throwing her hands out let loose a spray of fire causing Patricia's horse to rear and throw her off. Disoriented by the fall, orbing or levitating could be a fatal mistake, fortunatly it was a decision Patricia was not forced to make as she landed backwards atop the Pegasus's back just as Morgan completed the course. This resulted in Morgan being declared the winner of the first round. In the second round Patricia immediatly takes the lead on foot, knowing that her horse is faster in this area she has an advantage. Expecting Morgan to once again play dirty Patricia chants a poorly thought out spell that luckily deflects Morgans attack back at her. This caused Morgan and her Pegasus to veer off and allowed Patricia to win round two, tying both teams. The final round incorporated an obstical course on both the ground and in the sky. The competitors made their way through a pole bending exercise before taking to the sky to complete and air born barrel race. Patricia landed slightly before Morgan and they guided their steeds through the river where Morgan took the lead. The two were neck and neck as their approached the flags Patricia was able to get her timing right so she didn't have to go as far, landing the flag square in the barrel and once again gaining the lead. Patricia made her way up the ramp, jumped over the wall, across the balance behm and once again took to the sky. Dodging rocks and fire Patricia made her way through the obstacles with relative ease, ducking, diving, twisting, and turning. Morgan was right on her tail, but Patricia landed a foot earlier than her causing the crowd to errupt in cheers and boos. Patricia thanks the mare and Grace snapps her fingers, conjuring carrots for Patricia to feed the horse.Patricia thanks the mare and Grace snapps her fingers, conjuring carrots for Patricia to feed the horse. A gnome appears and yells at them to get away from the Pegasus's to which Morgan responds by throwing fire towards him. Patricia tackles him to the ground just in time to avoid being seriously injured or killed. This win marks Patricia as the second member of the Charmed Coven to win one of Alistairs challenge and the first to have a consecutive win. According to the rules, winning two consecutive challenges results in a vial that will awaken one of their parents. Alistair throws the vial into the air and Patricia is forced to scramble to catch it before Alistairs Coven disappears. Powers *Premonitions *Levitation *Plasma Balls *Orbing *Limited Telepathy (Amongst siblings and cousins) Relationships In an on again off again relationship with best friend Drew until he was killed in a demon attack in Season 11. Married Owen Turner and produced two daughters, Paiva and Poplar (Poppy).